The invention relates to a convertible automobile with a roof that is flexible at least in parts.
Such a convertible automobile can have a rigid frame or a rigid plate part, possibly covered by roof material in a front roof region, for example, or can be structured to be completely flexible outside of a roof frame rod construction.
Particularly in the case of convertible automobiles that are not equipped with a stepped rear end and in which the rear roof region makes a slanted downward transition into the rear end region of the automobile body, but also in the case of vehicles with a different design, there is the problem of improving the aerodynamics of the automobile by means of suitable wind-directing measures, for example, by increasing the drive on the rear axle or reducing the eddy stream in the rear end region.
For this purpose, DE 295 09 682 shows a breakaway edge assigned to the automobile body below the roof, which can be used, at the same time, as a holding area for the roof. Such a breakaway edge is not optimal in terms of aerodynamics, because of its deep arrangement and, also, the appearance of the automobile is significantly impaired, and the design effort required for the changes that must be made in the automobile body is great.
An object of the present invention is to improve the aerodynamics of a convertible automobile of the type stated initially while avoiding the stated disadvantages.
An arrangement in the optimal aerodynamic range is made possible by assigning a spoiler to the flexible roof.
If the spoiler is movable, its function can be adapted to the conditions in each instance, particularly to the speed at which the automobile is being driven. It is advantageous in this connection if the spoiler lies in its rest position in such a way that it lies flush with the outside surface of the roof and therefore does not project out, thereby having a disruptive effect on the appearance. The surface of the spoiler can also be covered with the roof material. As an alternative, for example, a contrasting color or paint is possible, in order to create a particular design feature.
If the spoiler and the drive and holder elements that move it have a modular structure, a complete module can be fitted into the roof in a single assembly step. For this purpose, the latter is framed by the module on the top and the bottom, where riveting, in particular, and possibly also gluing or the like, can be used as measures to connect the rigid parts of the module that carries the spoiler and the flexible roof.
If the module, which carries the spoiler, is connected with a hoop or bow that stretches and supports the roof material, the module on the hoop or bow, which is rigid, is essentially immobilized in the closed state and independent of movements of the roof, on the one hand, and, in addition, because the roof is connected with the module, a stabilizing effect is exerted on the roof at the same time, so that it is prevented from billowing out even at higher speeds. At the same time, the module that carries the spoiler can form part of a roll protection system. Electrical feed lines to the spoiler can be laid in the hoop or bow. If the module, which carries the spoiler, is integrated into the hoop or bow, it forms a bearing element at the same time, so that it performs a dual function as part of the hoop or bow.
Other advantages and characteristics are evident from the exemplary embodiment of the object of the invention shown in the accompanying drawings.